Lasting Convictions
by BeatGurl
Summary: Shortly after saving Evey, the masked man stumbles upon yet another human being. How will Evey take this? As they say.. Two's a charm. My first fanfic please be kind and don't be fooled by the lousy description.
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's Note:** **This is BeatGurl with my first story. Yay! And I'm Canadian, so you know it's going to be good. Evil laugh. If you review, which you definitely should, please be kind because This is only my first fan-fic, and I don't have much writing potential to work with. Jackal has helped me with the revisions and such so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own V for Vendetta. I'm just writing this for fun.**

**Lasting Convictions**

**Chapter One**

She was only fourteen, and yet her life was already taking a turn for the worse. She didn't know what happened, but she knew she couldn't turn back. Her family was dysfunctional to say the least. Her two brothers were estranged and useless. Her father was a dim-witted brute who relied on alcohol to solve his problems. He beat her mother and called her nasty names. And thanks to that jerk her mother wasn't here anymore. She was lying in a shallow grave, only heaven knows where. She knew he did it, she knew he bribed the finger. She knew she would never come back and she knew that the hurt was never going to go away, that her father would never love her, but instead wail on her to make himself feel tough. And she knew, most of all, she would never love again.

Footsteps broke the eerie silence of London, fog drifted throughout the streets and the cold, cruel air nipped at oblivious victims rushing into their homes while a threatening yet soft voice said, "A yellow coded curfew is in effect, anyone caught will be subject to arrest." Her footsteps quickened and through every growing second fear and worry grew inside her like a disease; she did not know where to go but she had enough of what most would call family. She was sure that some of her friends might help, but then again, they were screw-ups whose parents associated with her father. Ahead of her she saw a rather scary and dull looking man with a stare as cold as the night and graying hair glaring suspiciously at her; with a sudden surge of panic she turned quickly into an alley only to be blinded by the immense darkness, then out of no where she was stopped suddenly by a short man in a trench coat that concealed most of his body.

"Hello girl, what are you doing out so late," he said slowly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Nothing, just going back home," lied the girl.

"Oh, but you must stay, me and my friends are…. Bored, and we would love a young ladies company."

Suddenly taken aback from this comment she stuck her hand into her sweater, clenching a pocketknife she brought along. "No thanks, I'd rather leave," she stated backing off slowly but he grabbed her thin, fragile arm and pulled her back in front of him. A second man walked up beside him and grinned mischievously. "No," she screamed. She turned around swiftly and ran right into yet another character. With desperate fear she yanked her knife out of her sweater and backed into a corner only to find the tall man pull out a badge.

"I didn't know you were Fingermen! Please leave me be!" The Fingermen she ran into grabbed her wrist, making her drop her knife.

"We don't want to arrest you, but now that you threatened us we can have some fun."

Her face drained of color and her mouth dropped open; tears welled up in her eyes as she felt a surge of shame. 'Please No,' she thought. She was hit across the face and kneed in the stomach as the man unzipped his pants and the other two held her, chuckling with sadistic pleasure. Her screams radiated through the air. A fourth, mysterious voice cut the men's rhythmic grunting and laughter short as she saw a figure with a mocking mask enter an archway. She was immediately thrown to the ground while the man in the mask quickly stepped toward the men, pulling out shining steel.

"Hey, we are finger-," The cloaked ghost sent him flying with the blunt edge of his knife. With almost superhuman speed the figure disarmed the second man, slicing him to bits. The last man, who seemed quite nervous, recoiled slightly but drew his gun. In the blink of an eye he dropped dead from the gleaming, bloody steel.

The young lady groaned painfully and curled up into a ball, shaking uncontrollably and burying her head into her chest. Filled with sympathy for this young woman the rescuer stepped fore ward cautiously, being careful not to frighten her. "I am sorry young lady. I'll help you, my name is –""

I know who you are," interrupted the child, "V."

V cocked his head questioningly and bent over, trying not to look threatening. "May I ask who you are?" The girl raised her head slightly, "I am Violet." Behind V's mask she thought she could see a smirk, "I do not believe in coincidences," Mumbled V. Cocking her head up a little Violet asked, "No fireworks tonight?" V chuckled lightly while spotting a large cut on the side of her forehead; he immediately knelt down to Violet's side. He grimly asked, "Did they hurt you?" As if being kicked in the side Violet jumped, and started shaking uncontrollably. With a sudden, grief stricken groan she started bawling compulsively, gasping for breaths of air.

V, who was surprised by this reaction, felt guilty. "Shh, child, sleep," he picked her up in his arms, already sopping wet from the tears. Violet squeezed V tightly and burrowed her face in his chest, momentarily forgetting about what had just happened. She dozed off into a deep nightmarish dream.

Violet was in a room, a rather frightening, grungy, shabby room. It had wallpaper peelings, a rotting wood floor and rats, lots of them. This was her old bedroom. From under the door she could see shadows in the light, whizzing past. She heard a knock on the door, it got louder and more violent and all of a sudden a familiar face burst through the door. Her father. Violet could smell the stench of alcohol emitting from his body as he dragged her off the bed and threw her into the corner, screaming hysterically about nothing and kicking her. He stopped immediately and then smiled, evil burning in his eyes.

Violet saw three shadows in the doorway walk in as her father signaled toward them. Fingermen. Her father smiled at her and left the room clumsily, leaving her alone with these hideous monsters. Struggling to break free of the position she was in the men dragged her back to her bed. "Lets have fun," One whispered mockingly in her ear while a finger unzipped his pants and laughed, crying, "Are you familiar with this?" The other two men held her down as her screams faded into silence. Everything went black, an eerie calm enveloped her mind.

**Author's Note:** **well I know that was short but still. (Review) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sup guys… This is Janelle with another update (Yay) sorry it took so long but I had a bit of a writers block; no ideas and such. **

**Disclaimer: Once again; I do not own 'V For Vendetta' nor any of its characters, just writing this for the hell of it.**

**Chapter Two**

She felt herself being shaken lightly, the grip on her shoulders growing firmer and firmer; slowly regaining consciousness, panic taking over her. Where was she?

"Violet… Voilet… VOILET!" Her head snapped back into reality; a familiar, mocking face met hers. The shaking stopped.

"Violet, are you okay," V questioned, his voice booming with concern. She blinked twice, realizing she was safe, "Yes… You sc-scared me."

"Are you sure you are feeling well? I was sure you were in shock."

He tilted his head curiously and kneeled down closer to her.

"No. I mean yes… I just had a nightmare," her lip quivered slightly. Violet looked around with a tiresome look on her face, trying to hold back tears.

"What happened," V asked, trying to sound casual. He did not want to upset the poor girl, but he knew he was asking too much, going too far, as one would say.

She looked down, letting out a slight, frustrated growl. Quickly wiping a tear rolling down her cheek, she hoarsely whispered, "Nothing."

V let out a small sigh, rising to his feet quickly, "Would you like some tea?"

She smiled slightly, her face flooding with relief, soon filling with sunshine, "Why not," she grinned.

Violet jumped off of the bed she rested in and ran past V, leaving him temporarily caught off guard. Her face immediately beamed as she ran though the thick wooden doorway, sliding to a stop, "Whoa!"

V trailed behind her slowly, an actual grin forming behind his mask. She quickly turned toward V, mouth agape, pointing up at the ceiling, "This place?"

"My home," V chuckled, amused by her attitude. He spun on his heel, facing a different direction. With quick, graceful strides, he made his way towards the kitchen, turning his head toward Violet; beckoning her with his shiny, mysterious mask... Violet's right eyebrow rose as she followed, a certain type of tenseness and uncertainty growing inside her with each step she took. Was she really safe? Her eyebrows furrowed as she pursed her lips, observing the man in front of her. Maybe what she heard on the TV was true. She felt the knife in her pocket. 'I though I lost this while the Finger…' She shuddered, the thought breaking off abruptly; she clutched her knife.

V, feeling the heat of a glare on his back, stepped onto the tiled floor of the kitchen; he came to a halt and turned around quickly, making Violet jump.

"Do I frighten you?"

Violet looked down, fumbling with the knife in her pocket nervously, "No… Kind of… Y-Y-Yes?"

She removed her hand out of her pocket, the knife falling to the floor; the hollow thump broke the silence of the Shadow Gallery. She let out an expletive under her breath while kneeling down awkwardly. She paused.

V quickly stepped toward Violet, kneeling down in front of her. He picked up the knife and tossed it on the table swiftly.

"Why do I frighten you?"

Violet stood, her knees shaking. 'Why am I so nervous,' she thought. "I don't know why you scare me," she blurted.

V rose to his feet slowly, "I am quite certain that you do."

Violet's lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes, "Can I leave? Please."

V looked down, "No, I'm afraid you cannot. Violet; be thankful I saved you. If I did not then you would probably be dead. Please understand what I am saying."

"Please, please, please," Violet whispered; tears streaming down her face. She dropped to her knees. "Please!"

"Violet, stop acting like a child. You cannot leave. It has only been a week since I destroyed the Old Bailey, haven't you a clue of how dangerous it would be? You need only stay here until after the Fifth of November," his voice started to grow louder, sparking with annoyance. He pitied the child, realizing how much of a wreck she must be.

The girl let out a sudden shout, ringing throughout the Shadow Gallery. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she stood up, grimacing. She looked at V, a sudden shiver traveled down her spine, "Right."

She sucked back her tears, "I'm sorry."

V sighed, thankful that she stopped crying, "It's fine. Have a seat while I make some tea."

The sound of the chair sliding back made Violet feel a wee bit more comfortable; she sat down, observing her surroundings. Letting out a loud sniffle she rested her head on her hand, still sucking back the tears. She was not going to cry, and she felt like an idiot for being such a baby. Her head flooded with thoughts; she closed her eyes.

In the midst of silence, a beautiful, low and rich voice resonated throughout the air, humming. Violet opened her eyes, following the sound. Her sights fell on V. "You have a pretty voice."

V stopped, "Why thank you. I didn't really intend for you to hear me," Violet found a trace of embarrassment in his deep and poetic voice in which she admired. She smiled and by the looks of it, V smiled back.

"Er. What time is it?"

V stopped yet again, thinking. "I believe that it is very late." He continued brewing the tea.

"Where is… What's her name- Eva?"

"Evey? Oh, she is sleeping, I am surprised she didn't wake up."

Violet stirred on her chair, squinting her hers slightly, a small frown formed on her lips.

"Tea is ready." V set a fruity looking cup in front of Violet, returning back to a nearby stove, he then leaned on the ledge; his artificial eyes seemingly fixated on Violet. She felt the heat of a glare on her face and moved slightly, growing uncomfortable.

"Oh." Violet snapped out of her trance and grabbed the cup of tea, letting the steam evaporate under her nose; pretending that she did not know the man was staring at her.

V slid onto a chair, propping his hands neatly on the table. Violet took a sip of her tea, "Thank you V."

"You are welcome young lady, enjoy your tea."

Violet let out an uneasy, nervous smile, returning to her drink.

For some time an awkward silence floated in the air, interrupted every two minutes or so by the sound of liquid being sipped slowly. Violet sighed and set her cup down, looking at V, waiting for him to speak.

He stood up, pushing the chair out from underneath him. He made his way to the living room, expecting Violet to follow.

With a long sigh Violet stood up, clenching her fists. "Why?"

V stopped in his tracks, "Pardon me?"

Violet walked towards V, uncertain if she should advance any further. "Not why… I know WHY I can't leave but who cares if I die? I'm a loser, who would care? I'm a fuck up, like the governments gonna want to listen to me."

V straightened up, a growl grew in his throat, "Violet," He turned around quickly, walking briskly towards Violet. He hovered over her; his image remained ominous, "I do not trust you. I know that they would capture you as soon as you left my home. And in probability you would die," He shook his head violently, "Drop it child." He spun around immediately, only to have a small but strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him back.

With only his reflexes to guide him he grabbed the hand and twisted it quickly; he heard a crack and a shrill scream; piercing the air sharply. Violet sank to the floor, clutching her wrist, strands of hair dangling in front of her pale face. She was too shocked to cry, "I'm sorry V, please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

V stood frozen in his place, horribly ashamed of himself. He knelt down in front of her, pointing a finger out towards her wrist. The bone stuck out of the skin, the wrist placed in a very unnatural way. "Violet, let me help you -,"

Violet snapped back quickly, her eyes dilated and full of fear, "Don't touch me please." Her lip quivered, "I'm sorry, I won't do it again, don't hurt me-," her voice sounded frail and weak.

V reached his hand out towards her, "Violet, you must rest, just let me-,"

Violet shook her head slightly, "No. I was right, I thought you were going to hurt me, you did. That's why I am scared. I don't know you; you are a stranger… Not safe."

V snapped his hand back, as if the words had burnt him; that hurt. He moved slowly towards Violet, closing in on her. "Violet, don't fight me… You will just harm yourself even more, you need rest."

She started sobbing weakly, like she had while the Finger stole her dignity. She took her broken wrist and pushed on V's chest as he swept her up in his arms; she gasped in pain. V looked down at her, "Don't fight." He struggled to get her to stay still; grabbing her arms firmly, pressing them against her; being careful not to touch her wrist. "Don't fight, Violet." He took her into the spare bedroom and set her down carefully, holding her arms and legs in place. "Violet, I will not hurt you, stop fighting!"

Violet let out a small growl, "Bullshit." V kept on holding her down, "Watch your mouth young lady."

"Violet… If I let go will you stop struggling?" He loosened his grip slightly. Violet glared at him for a moment and nodded, "Fine."

He let go, sitting up straight on the bed. "Why do you insist on fighting?" Violet looked away, her face twisting with thought and anger, "Because."

V sighed, "You are difficult." Violet shot a glance at V, "And you aren't?"

He remained silent.

Violet tried to sit up, pushing with her bad wrist, a small yelp escaped her lips, "You broke my wrist!" Violet let out a small groan, laying down again, holding her stare with V.

He sighed, still staying quiet. "May I tend to that now?" She shook her head, "No." V stood up, folding his hands together. "Very well, but I will need to have a look at that soon."

Violet looked down at her wrist, realizing how badly it was hurt; quick shots of pain ran throughout her body. "Fine," she rested her bad wrist on her stomach, trying to ignore the pain.

V's shoulder's slumped, "Goodnight Violet, rest well…" Violet looked up, "Yup." V stepped towards the door in slow, forced steps. He stopped. "Violet?" Violet looked up again, "What?"

"Why are you afraid of me?"

She let out a soft moan, "As you said before; drop it. I don't want my other wrist broken OK? Is that what you fucking want, to make me cry? I've learnt my lesson. Please leave me be.

V felt a giant fist of emotions punched him in his face, the mask powerless to stop these words. He never felt, in one day, such an array of feelings. He was hurting, badly.

He tried to cover the hurt, "Very well Violet, goodnight…" V looked down, grasping the door handle, "I am sorry," he whispered. Violet looked up quickly, "What?" V sighed quietly, "Nothing." He silently closed to door, wishing to turn back time. Ever since that day in which he was freed he was always cold and calculating, blunt and harsh, insane. He didn't particularly like these feelings that emerged so suddenly, but he felt like a normal human. "I am sorry."

**Authors note: Well there is chapter in all its glory, so enjoy!**

**Janelle**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the really long wait (again). I'm a bit of a procrastinator as you can see. I probably made you guys mad but I've been really busy too… Anyways, be sure to leave lots of reviews or else... :D

**Disclaimer: For the 3rd freaking time, I do not own V For Vendetta nor do I own any characters, etc.**

Chapter Three 

Her eyes fluttered open, an immediate wave of burden fell over her. Violet sat up in her bed, overcome by deep thought. 'What should I do now,' she thought. She bit her lip, not noticing that red liquid began to seep from the skin in which her teeth were pressing into. Her eyes widened quickly as she remembered her wrist. With squinting eyes she looked down and saw her arm covered in gauze, 'I guess V must of done that.' A sharp pain shot through her body.

Violet slid out of bed slowly, off in her own little world. She got dressed and made her way to the door. She paused. "What should I do?"

With only courage to guide her she stepped out into the Shadow Gallery, carefully looking around.

Violet heard music. She cocked her head sideways and wandered aimlessly towards the Jukebox. 'Never seen this before.' Her hands slowly caressed the glass, her fingers making way down the buttons.

"Good morning, Violet."

Violet jumped around quickly, letting out a little yelp. "I didn't hear you. You keep on scaring me. Good morning anyways, V." V nodded, folding his hands neatly in front of his torso. "Breakfast," He muttered.

Violet felt a surge of guilt, "V."

V stopped and turned around, looking at Violet through his mask. "Yes?" Violet stepped forward quickly, scratching her head, "Can I talk to you?"

V nodded, "After breakfast. You look quite hungry." Violet formed a weak smile and looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed.

In an instant, V had his back turned to Violet, making his way to the kitchen. Violet caught up with quick steps being weary not to place her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry!" V kept on walking, "Not now, dearest."

Violet sighed, "Okay, okay." She took a seat at the dinner table, propping her head on her palm, looking at the gauze that had been ever so carefully wrapped around her arm. "Uh. Where's Evey?"

V turned his head towards Violet while flipping a piece of toast on the frying pan. "She should be awake soon." Violet frowned, "Oh." She rose slowly, pushing the chair underneath her away. "Could I look around a little while you're preparing breakfast?"

"You may."

Violet made her way around the table, "Thanks."

She made her way into the Shadow Gallery, stopping in her tracks. 'Where should I start?' As her eyes darted around the room her sights found the Juke Box. With slow steps she wandered towards it, her hands once again falling upon the glass. 'Why am I so fascinated with you," She thought. Now, with even more awe and curiosity be stilled inside this small frame of a teenager, she found her way to the piano. Violet stared at the small statue placed in the middle of it while her eyebrows shot up, 'What is that?' She looked down, meeting her reflection. Her eyes were fixed on her chin as she tried to look into her own eyes. Her sighs fell on her well rounded mouth surrounded by chalky grey skin, then her button nose, but they couldn't seem to travel any further. An eruption of great sorrow and depression arose in her; she looked away quickly.

A voice came from the kitchen, "Violet, come now."

Violet let out a small gasp and made her way to the kitchen, staring at the floor. "Good morning V," A voice erupted from across the room. V quickly looked back, "Good morning Evey."

Evey folded her arms together, her face twisting with confusion as her eyes met Violet's. "Whose that?" Evey gestured towards Violet. V glanced at Violet, then returning to duties. "That is Violet. Violet, this is Evey."

Violet looked up, letting off a small smile, "Hi Evey."

Evey smiled back, "Hello Violet. I'm guessing V found you..."

Violet looked down, a frown forming, "Yeah."

"Did you rest well, Evey?" V cocked his head sideways.

Evey took a seat across from Violet, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Yes, I woke up a couple times though, I thought I heard shouting."

Violet blinked, quickly looking at V, her lips pursing. V spun around, brandishing two plates in his hand, each piece of food looking immaculate. He set them down in front of Evey and Violet and flung a dish towel over his shoulder. He was wearing a very, very fruity looking apron; Violet tried not to laugh. "Enjoy," He boomed.

Evey smiled, "Oh. You made my favorite dish. Thank you!" V turned to Evey, "You are welcome." Violet looked up and smirked, "Thanks... I like your apron," She started to laugh while Evey held it in. V looked at Violet, "And what is wrong with my apron," He huffed. Violet held her stomach, now howling in laughter, Evey following along soon after. Violet looked up with tears streaming down her face, "It's really pretty, I think I remember my grandma wearing it," She belted out more laughter as V stood in his place with his hands on his hips. Evey's eyes went wide as she too laughed harder, starting to bang on the table. V crossed his arms, "Ladies, it's not funny!" His voice cracked. Violet fell on the floor laughing at the moment, trying to breath. Evey did the same. V hand's flung up to his artificial mouth, embarrassment racing through his body. He started to laugh loudly too; his voice traveling throughout his home like rolling thunder.

After some time, when Evey and Violet finally settled down, they ate their cold breakfast even though it was still delicious.

Evey threw a cloth in the sink, sighing. "I'm going to go take a nap. I'm unusually tired, not feeling well." V and Violet nodded, exchanging quick glances with one another. Evey turned around slowly, moping to her bedroom door and entering, the door squeaking to a shut.

V turned around to Violet, coming face to face. "I understand you wanted to talk to me?" Violet looked down, "Yeah. Can we sit?" V nodded, taking a seat across from Violet. Violet too pulled up a chair.

"Uh. Well. I'm really sorry for the way I acted and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. And thanks for bandaging up my wrist. I appreciate it, really. I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused you. You are probably wondering about that night, where I was headed..." She coughed.

"I haven't had much guidance in my life you see. I was running away that night, I was sick and tired of everything in my life. Uh. Well. Me and my family are originally from Canada; moved here when I was 5. We moved here in London because the country was falling apart. We didn't know what to do. I have two brothers I don't know- They live somewhere here. Junkies. I've been living with my mother and father since I was 7, so I don't remember much of my brothers. Anyways, uh. My dad became an alcoholic and frequent drug user when we moved here, his 'buddies' got him into it; that's when he started beating mom. Mom was the only one I trusted, the only one who understood me, she tried to make me happy. When dad was out at the bars, bribing fingermen or spotting prostitutes we used to watch movies together and play board games. It all stopped when dad walked in on us drunk and dragged mom outside; I remember her telling me to go to my room and lock the door. I haven't seen her since-"

Violet's eyes welled with tears.

"After dad disposed of her he started doing drugs more and bringing friends over. He'd beat me for the hell of it and his friends would stand around laughing, they even might of thrown in a kick or two." She blinked, tears spilling down her face.

"Well, that night you found me. Dad told me to go prostituting to get some money for his booze and shit, I was staring at him in disbelief, he didn't care about me... Only booze and drugs and whores. I fucking hate him and want that man to get hit by a goddamn train.." Her voice raised as she choked.

"He never loved me or my mom, now I find it hard to even trust let alone like somebody. You have no idea how much hurt he has caused me-" She broke out into tears, her body trembling with sorrow, "I don't want to be afraid anymore.. I.. I-"

V arose from his chair, rushing to Violet's side, picking her up and hugging her tightly, cradling her. "Shh." Violet trembled, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have treated you like that." V looked down, "No no. I apologize for my actions. I'm sorry Violet."

Violet trembled, trying to breath, "It was my fault." V cradled her more, deciding he shouldn't argue anymore.

Hours passed as V held Violet, letting her sob in his arms. He felt sorry for the child, realizing how incredibly rough her life had been. Violet looked up, "You don't frighten me anymore," With one shaky movement she gave V a kiss on the cheek of his mask. He paused, realizing what she did.

Violet smiled, "Thank you, thank you so much for listening." .

V held her in his arms, standing up, "You are welcome, Violet." She smiled, "How long have we been here for?" V shrugged, Violet still in his arms, "I do not know, a couple hours in all probability." He stretched, his back cracked.

Violet looked up,"V?"

V looked down at Violet,"Hm?"

"I miss my mom." Violet's eyes welled with tears, yet again. V looked down yet again, "I understand... It is only mid-afternoon but you should rest."

Violet looked up yet again,"V?"

"Yes?" V replied with patience.

Violet looked up, "Will you read to me?" Her eyes glittered, a puppy dog face forming unintentionally. V stared, "I shall." Violet hugged him tighter.

As Violet was being carried to her bedroom she saw Evey staring at her from behind a door, looking angry. 'Oh, god.,' Violet thought. Evey glared at Violet, shutting the door quietly.

V laid Violet out on the bed, pulling covers over her. He sat down beside Violet, on the edge of the mattress. Violet looked up innocently, "Hi." V patted out the ruffles from the blankets, "Hello."

He looked down at Violet, "What book would you like me to read to you?"

"Hmmm," Violet scratched her head, "Dr. Seuss!"

V cocked his head, wondering why in the world a fourteen year old would pick Dr. Seuss; 'Something must be very wrong with this girl, but no wonder,' he thought. He couldn't help but feel bad. After what she had told him he felt a great deal of sympathy for her. V sighed, "Dr. Seuss? I'm not quite sure if I have that... I suppose I should look."

Violet smirked, "Thanks."

V nodded, leaving the room. Violet all of a sudden let out a loud sigh, wondering why Evey was looking at her like that, she felt guilty and got restless with worry. V returned, brandishing a dusty book with yellow, fragile pages. He looked down, "Here we are. I went through some trouble to find this..."

Violet blinked, "My mom read me that when she was alive, but she hid it when my dad came home.. Dunno why she hid it. When dad found it he lit it on fire. I tried looking for it once but I couldn't find it. Whenever I asked somebody about Dr. Seuss they would give me a weird look..."

V cocked his head, "That is because Dr. Seuss' books were blacklisted my dear."

"Uh," Violet choked, "What does blacklisted mean?"

V raised a finger, "Blacklisting something means to ban it. All of these books here are blacklisted by the government. Your mother hid that book because if someone were to find it, she would be in a large amount of trouble."

Violet's eyebrows shot up, "It's just a book!"

"Yes, it is. But the government doesn't want these books to be in existence," V said in a-matter-of-fact way.

"Why would they ban it? There is nothing wrong with Dr. Seuss," Violet argued.

V chuckled, impressed by the girl's determination, "I do not know why they banned his books. Now may I read you this book?"

Violet grinned, "Okay. What book is it?"

"_Green Eggs and Ham_," Replied V.

She smiled yet again, "Read on."

V held the book in his hands, shaking the dust off. A page fell out, it was not from the actual book. Violet almost jumped on it, not aware of her wrist, "Oh! What is that!?"

The masked man was too quick, "Nothing!" He grabbed it quickly, folding it up. Violet looked up at him, wondering why he was so quick to react to a simple piece of paper. Her curiosity grew. She pursed her lips, "Hm. So are you gonna read that?" V could hear sarcasm in her voice, "Yes."

With one finger hovering above the book, he turned the page without even touching it. Violet's mouth dropped. She leaned back into the bed, getting comfortable.

V began reading, _"I am Sam, I am Sam, Sam-I-am. That Sam-I-Am! Than Sam-I-Am! I do not like that Sam-I-Am! Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-Am..."(1)_

V's voice trailed off, Violet's eyelids grew heavy, welcoming sleep. She dozed off, her mind all of a sudden burdened by worry; Evey...

**Authors Note: Finally done! I hope you enjoyed it. Once again, I apologize for the long absence. Now you must leave me some freaking reviews or else.. **

**Bibliography/Sources**

_**(1) "Green Eggs and Ham" by Dr. Seuss**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm surprised by how quick I posted this, it usually takes me a couple months (Sorry For The Slack).. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my chapter and review like you got rabies!!!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own ANYTHING of 'V For Vendetta'**

**Lasting Convictions**

**Chapter Four**

She awoke to the sudden bursting of the door, "Get up!" Screamed Evey. She quickly left, leaving the door ajar. Violet rose from the covers, wiping her eyes, ridding them of sleep. '_Okkay,_' She thought, _'Why is Evey acting like that?'_ She quickly got out of bed and shut the door, grabbing her spare clothes. Her pocket knife silently fell to the ground, making a hollow thud, she stopped. Violet picked up the knife and observed it. She didn't care to look at it before. It's sharp, sleek design gleamed, the edges of the blade smooth and threatening, sharp as can be. Violet got dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved shirt, with knife in hand. She sat down and rolled her sleeve up, putting the knife to her left wrist. She pressed lightly, only to be interrupted by a light knock on the door, she quickly and silently slid the knife underneath the bed. She heard slight shuffling behind the door, "Violet? Are you decent? You may come out for breakfast," Rung V's voice. Violet bit her lip, "Coming."

She stood up, straightening her back, a sigh escaped her mouth. She opened the door and stepped into the Gallery, the beauty coming into full sight. The sound of Julie London flooded her ears, soft jazzy notes wandering around silently. She smirked. To make it even better, the smell of bacon and eggs rushed into her nose, kick starting the growl in her stomach.

Violet looked around and got bored, she jogged to the kitchen, coming to a complete halt when her eyes met Evey's. V was nowhere to be seen. Violet let out a nervous chuckle, "Hi."

Evey said not a word, her facial expressions spoke for her. She turned away, walking toward the counter. Violet rushed to her side, taking a deep breath, "What's wr-"

She was cut short and immediately given a swift and hard slap to her face. She turned her head, making the blow less painful, she knew how it went. Violet turned her head back to Evey with a red cheek and a bloody nose, the left side of her face was swelling up. Evey's face was flushed with anger, "Stay away from him." She pushed Violet aside, storming into her room and slamming it. At that moment, V appeared, his voice became alarming, he rushed to Violet.

"Violet! What happened," He questioned ominously. Violet looked up, wiping the blood from her nose, "I fell," She replied. She made her way passed V, only to be stopped gently from a leather hand on her mid section, "No. Violet, you _must_ tell me the truth."

Violet looked down, catching the sight of Evey in the corner of her eye, "No." She walked past V, leaving him standing on the spot. Violet's door closed.

V looked to his right quickly, sensing a presence. He found Evey watching from her door. Her eyes widened as she ran into her room yet again. V made way to Violet's room, keeping an eye on Evey's door, he snuck in silently, raising a finger to his porcelain lips as he entered. He shut the door. Violet looked up, a frown across her face, the crease in her eyebrows permanent. She looked down again, taking a seat on the bed. Blood dripped from her nose as the emptiness inside her eyes grew.

V stood by the bed, his hair waving as he swayed slightly, then straightening up. "Violet... What happened," He repeated. Violet held her blank stare, gazing aimlessly at the door over V's shoulder. V knelt in front of Violet, grabbing her right shoulder, "Did Evey hit you?"

She didn't blink, she remained as she was. V sighed, lightly shaking Violet. His voice grew firm, "Look at me." He put a finger under Violet's chin, raising her head slightly, they came face to face. "Look at me. What happened," He asked firmly but patiently.

Violet's eyes met V's. Tears welled up as she quickly looked away. Both of V's hands enclosed around Violet's cheeks as he grasped her face gently. "_Look At Me."_

Violet's eyes again fell on V's black slits called eyes. Tears slowly rolled down her cheek as she held the stare. V shook her head slightly, "Now... Did she hit you?"

Violet nodded slowly.

"Okay," Said V, "Why?"

Violet looked down quickly. V shook her head again, "Eye contact, child."

She looked back up, "She wants me to stay away from you. She saw you carrying me last night and got jealous. She doesn't look like that though... Shes like-"

V interrupted, "You."

Violet nodded, "But she doesn't seem like the type..." V's voice turned cold, "Things are not what they seem. Beneath every angel's skin is a demon waiting to be unleashed.

"Oh," Said Violet. She blinked, a tear rolled down her cheek. V wiped it off. "Be careful Violet," V warned, "I must say again – In every angel there is a demon, and the worst demons come out in women," He said sarcastically.

Violet smiled, "Are you serious about that?" V's voice immediately sounded serious and stern, "Yes." Violet's smile faded, "Okay," She said.

Without taking his hands off Violet's face he said, "How did she slap you?"

Violet held the stare, "Well... Don't know. She screamed at me this morning, telling me to wake up. I got dressed, came out, walked towards the kitchen... Came face to face. She just stared at me. I mean... I said 'hi' but she just turned away and walked towards the counter. I tried to ask her what was wrong but she cut me off by slapping me..."

V nodded with understanding, "Do you act like this whenever you get beaten, Violet?"

Violet wiped a stray tear, now dry eyed. "Yeah, I'm kinda used to it, just block everything out... That's how I got when dad..." She stopped, the hollowness entering her eyes again, "I hate him." V stroked her cheek gently, "I know." She clenched her teeth, face turning red with hate. "I don't want to be afraid."

"I know," V said, his voice filled with a high amount of understanding. Violet looked up, "I'm kinda hungry.."

V walked towards the door, "Hm... Come, come, come Violet." Violet followed, finally taking a seat at the kitchen table.

V set a plate in front of her, pulling up a chair. Violet took a bite of her food, immediately wolfing down everything on her plate, "Are you gonna eat?"

V tapped his fingers on the table, "No. I am not." Violet scratched her head and nodded, "Okay," She replied. "I'll do the dishes.. Dish."

V straightened up in his seat, "Are you certain? It's not very polite of me to ask that of a guest; Especially a guest with a broken wrist."

Violet smiled," You didn't ask me to do anything, I volunteered. Plus; My wrist feels fine!"

V protested, "You need rest Violet..." Violet grabbed her plate and chuckled, "No.. I have too much rest." V leaned back again, "If you must," He stood up, "I shall be reading if you need assistance."

Violet shoved the dish in the sink, her hands wet, "Kay, thanks," She smiled. She looked at V as he made his way into the Shadow Gallery, disappearing into the reading area, "Nice butt," She said to herself quietly. She heard a gasp escape V, "I heard that young lady!"

Violet covered her mouth in embarrassment, "I didn't say anything!" She heard V laugh. "Oh I believe you," V said sarcastically.

Violet finished washing the left over dishes and put them away. _'Is Evey still in her room,'_ She thought. She hoped Evey stayed where she was.

The place place was dead silent, every minute or so Violet could hear the soft flipping of pages; it comforted her. She made her way to the piano, the polished wood shined in the dim light She looked at the piano and saw her neck, she made her way up to the bottom of her chin, but could not look any higher, _"Not today,"_ She said to herself.

Violet walked to the piano bench and sat down, flipping up the cover that protected the keys. She placed her long slender fingers on the ivory keys, admiring the smoothness. She closed her eyes.

A soft, sweet note rung through the air. She opened her eyes, noticing that her fingers didn't move. She looked to her right and saw V sitting beside her, his empty, black eyes met hers, "Hello Violet."

She smiled lightly, "Hi..." V stroked the piano keys, "Do you enjoy music?" Violet nodded, "Yeah."

Another note jumped off the piano wires, followed by a second. The long beautiful notes echoed throughout the gallery. Violet looked up, "I don't know how to play. Never see piano's were I live - Lived. Saw one of these a couple times, never touched it." She ran her finger along the piano, gently pushing down the keys, "Can you play something for me V?"

V placed his hands on the ivory keys, ready to play, "I shall, what would you like me to perform?"

Violet blinked, "Uh. Play me your favorite piece!"

V paused; all of a sudden, Violet became entranced in a world of her own. Only V could be seen, his hands moving up and down gracefully and methodically, his feet pressing on the pedals lightly then letting off gently. The room shook all of sudden as the volume increased, the music crashing down like the waves of a tsunami, enrapturing everything in its path. The volume quieted down slowly, the notes spilled across the room, it stopped. All was silent.

V let his hands off the keys, propping them on his lap, his feet eased off of the pedals.

Violet's mouth dropped, "Amazing! Where did you learn that?" V's voice became confused, not normal for a man like that, "I... I do not know." Violet's eyebrows raised high, "Oh," She blurted, a bit surprised. She smirked, "Teach me!"

V shifted in his seat, "Hm. As you wish."

V hesitated, his fingers loomed over the keys, "Well, place your hands like this.." He took Violet's hands and placed them on the keys, putting the two thumbs together and spreading the other fingers out. He paused, "Stand up for a moment please."

Violet arose. V flipped up the seat of the bench and pulled out a dusty worn booklet, he shook it off. He set it on the stand and opened it, quickly closing the bench flap, "You may sit." Violet sat, placing her fingers as they were. V sighed, not sure what to do. He raised a finger and stood up. Violet followed. He took the booklet and flung it inside the bench, "Sit down please." Violet sat again, trying not to laugh. Good thing V didn't notice. She positioned her hands again, ready to learn. V sat down beside her, "Excellent."

He placed his hands on top of Violet's and guided her. V pressed her index finger down, creating a somewhat monotonous sound, he then pressed her fourth finger down lightly, then the middle. "Play that repeatedly," He chimed.

A look of determination sprung across Violet's face as she stuck her tounge out of the corner of her mouth. She started playing the notes. V smiled behind the mask, "Good, good! Keep playing!"

V placed his hands on the keys, nodding to the tune. He then broke out in a collaboration, the notes bouncing happily. Violet smiled and kept playing, V laughed behind his mask.

Violet heard the sound of moving feet behind her, she looked back and saw Evey, glaring once again at her. Her fingers slipped, creating a terrible racket, she stopped suddenly. V stopped too, "Unamused are we?" He asked sarcastically.

Violet didn't take her eyes off Evey, "No." V turned his head, taking notice of Evey glaring at Violet, he folded his hands on his lap.

There was silence. Evey ignored V and held her glare, "Thought I told you to stay away from him." Violet's eyebrows shot up, "Hey! I was just-"

"_Shut up!"_ Roared Evey. V quickly stood up, "Evey! This is outrageous! Stop this instant!"

Evey stepped toward Violet, looming over her, "Tryna steal him from me, aren't ya?" Violet took a step back, "What the!? Why would I _steal_ him from you? Looks like someone has a crush-"

Evey pushed Violet back violently, _"Why you little-"_

A small fist exploded into Evey's face, she fell to the ground. V restrained Violet, pulling her back. Evey pushed herself up, holding her nose, she let out a scream, "You wait till I get you alone you little whore, you probably liked it when those Fingermen-"

Violet exploded out of V's arms, "_Fuck You!_" Violet screamed, tears spilling down her face. She sprinted towards Evey, jumping towards her. She was jerked back by the collar of her shirt by V, landing on her back and knocking the wind out of her. He bear hugged her, "No.. Violet," He whispered.

Violet pounded on his chest, "_Get the fuck off me!"_ She somehow hit V in his privates, he inhaled sharply and held on tighter, "Violet, stop."

Violet let out a piercing scream ans struggled even harder, _"Fuck you! Get off of me now! Let me go!"_ V hugged her tighter and looked at Evey, who had a broken nose. "Evey, I do not want you in my sight, you can either leave or avoid me, pick one; _before I have your head on a stick_."

Evey grinned evilly and headed to her room, closing the door behind her.

Violet pounded on V's chest weakly, exhausted from fighting._ "Let me go now!"_ V held on tighter, "Violet, Evey is gone. Please calm down."

Violet broke out in tears, hear body racking as she sobbed, _"I... Can't... Breathe!"_ She gasped, _"Let Go!"_ V loosened his grip. Violet shook uncontrollably as she cried, her eyes turning red, her breaths raspy and weak. She stopped suddenly, "I'm fine." V let go as Violet rose from the ground. She was still shaking. She stood up straight straight as her knees gave out on her. She collapsed to the ground, crying in frustration, "_Fuck!"_ V grasped her shoulders, "Violet." She shuddered and looked at V, starting to calm down.

He hugged her tightly and held her, "Rest... Now." Violet nodded groggily as V motioned to pick her up. "No-" She held out her hand, "I'll walk." V nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. She walked unsteadily to her room as V tread closely behind her, ready to catch her if she were to fall. She made it to the doorway, "I wanna be alone." V nodded again.

Violet closed the door. She immediately grabbed the knife under the bad and went into the Gallery, tucking the weapon under her shirt, "V... May I have a shower?" V nodded again, "You may."

Violet grabbed towels and headed to the washroom. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She set the towels on the sink counter and put the bath plug in. Violet turned the heat to its maximum.

She sat on the toilet and pulled out the knife. She rolled up her sleeve and pressed it to her wrist; Vertically. _'You little bitch,'_ She said to her self, _'Can't even look a masked man in the eye. Useless.. Useless.. Useless! Useless little pagan, you couldn't beat up Evey if you tried. Hell, V shows you three simple fucking notes and you can't even play them. Cmon, slit your wrist. It'll be fun. Pain is the only thing you will ever feel. No one cares. Cutting your wrist is the only thing that you're able to do correctly._

Her eyebrows furrowed, _'Too chicken eh? Cut your wrist you little whore, prove you can do something useful.' _Her mind ushered her, her mind screamed.

"_Fuck you,"_ She said aloud. Violet pressed the knife deeply into her wrist and pulled the knife along her skin, leaving a trail of deep red. The blood poured out as she sung with pain, her mind screamed, _"Aha! There you go! Let ALL of the pain leak out!"_ She pressed harder, her lips pursed, her body shook. Violet's arm was drenched in blood, the liquid from her wrist dripped off of her arm, blood pooled.

Her face drained of color, she dropped the knife and leaned back on the toilet seat. Violet heard a knock on the bathroom door and tried to stand up, her vision blurred as she rester her bleeding wrist on her blood drenched stomach.

"Violet?" V's voice penetrated the door, he knocked again. Violet heard the knob jiggle, "Violet? Open the door please, you have been in here for an alarming amount of time." Her eyelids drooped.

"_Violet?"_

Her heartbeat slowed.

"_Violet? If you do not open this door I shall myself!"_

She saw a light in the distance.

"_Violet!?"_

It came closer, a bearded man with blue eyes stared at her with open arms, he smiled, _"Take my hand Violet _- C_ome to the land of solitude. Come to heaven with me. We shall feast..." _The man held out his hand, a loving smile swept across his face, _"Take my hand..."_

V knocked on the door violently, "_VIOLET! I AM COMING IN!" _

She reached out her hand...

**Editors Note: Well, done that! I've already starting working on Chapter 5 and I'm surprised I've posted this so quickly (Quick by my standards hardy-har). Anyways! Leave lots of reviews and enjoy!**


End file.
